Talk:Dorita Saki
Character Contest I've read her over in accordance to the contest and I'll give a short review of her, a very short one. I'll sum up the overall quality of each section with a grade from 1 to 5. Whereas 1 refers to the absolute minimum and 5 refers to a particularily great section. These grades will be put together into a final sum. Lets start with her story, which is unremarkable except for the fact that she's somehow skilled enough with weapons to rival the abilities of Ten-Ten, whose entire existence as a Shinobi is based upon her talents with weapons, she's even reffered to as a weapon master by several characters, at the very least you didn't attempt to have Dorita overcome Tenten is classical Mary Sue fashion, which is something I suppose. I give her Background section a grade of 2''' for the various shortcomings of the story, while this would normally have resulted in a 1 your competent spelling and grammar manages to meet the expectations of the Manual of Style, which increases the overall article of the section substantially. Now to continue with her personality section, like the previous section this one is generally unremarkable, with you giving her very generalized personality quirks and not bothering to tell the reader much about her, this vagueness is detrimental to the quality of the article. I award her a Grade of '''2 for this, as once again, your writing manages to improve the quality of the section. Next we're proceeding with her appearance, which like every other aspect I've seen of her is unremarkable, although this section manages to be even less remarkable than the other sections, I'm not certain if I should award bonus points for that, I choose not to however. By reading this section I seem to forget everything written there in a matter of moments. I award this section a Grade of 1''' for your minimalistic approach to her appearance. And now for her abilities, they're simple, they're poorly documented and they're quite literally all over the place, almost immediately I spy half a dozen completely unrelated abilities, most of which come from completely separate cultures backgrounds and some of them are even hiden jutsu, yet you provide no documentation or explanation as to how she acquired these rare and coveted abilities. Examples include Flower Ninja Art, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, the Puppet Technique (Sunagakure would never teach such a technique to an outsider, it forms a basis of an unique fighting style employed by their Shinobi). While you detail some of her abilities quite nicely, the overall flaws of her article seems to push the quality down quite abit, as there's a ton of plot holes that you for the most part simply ignores, when you do try to explain them the explanations are short and easily refutable, I award this section, and all subsections a grade of '''1 for your unrestrained use of unrelated abilities. Her final score result is thus 6, which is a rather low rating. But in spite of this, as a character she does have potential and she's hardly that bad a character considering that this is your first try with making a character on this fanon. --Njalm (talk) 17:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC)